The Needed Brother
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: Sam and John have a fight and Dean has to be the big brother and the ‘father’ at the same time… Please Read AND Review! I love to hear what you think... A bit swearing... and brotherly fluff


**Hey guys =) **

**I just have too much fun with writing stories :D and because I have ended my first real story… National treasure… I have time to write one-shots for Supernatural…**

**Well… okay… I think you don't want to hear THIS…**

**I hope you enjoy this little story.**

**It's pre-series… Sammy is 14 and Dean is 18… I don't know how old John is… and it doesn't really matter to me… **

**Summary: Sam and John have a fight and Dean has to be the big brother and the 'father' at the same time…Wow… that was the worst kind of summary**

**=D Just try it out… and don't forget to leave a review.**** I hope my English isn't that bad…**

**Yeah yeah… like I own Supernatural… I'm just sixteen; I hardly own the room I'm sitting in. Though I would LOVE to own the boys =)**

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**The ****needed brother**

"It wasn't my fault." Sam got into the apartment, followed by his father. He hadn't talked a word, except of John's 'Get-into-the-car-' order and though, the boy felt like he had to defence himself.

"Whose fault was it? Your teacher said that you have called these boys 'dumb asses.'" John shouted.

"I wouldn't have started a fight if I have known that Dean wouldn't be there after school." Sam yelled.

„Samuel, if you are not able to stay up for yourself, don't blame you're brother." John Winchester shouted.

"I don't blame Dean, I just said, that he hasn't waited for me after school, so these guys could attack me." Sam shouted back, a hand covering his lip, with had started to bleed again, because of the yelling. He just wanted to go in the little bedroom; which he shared with Dean in this apartment, realizing that he couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

"Sam, that's unbelievable. You are fourteen years old, damned; do you really think Dean has to wait for you, after school?" John laughed. Sam glared at his father. "When he was fourteen he already haunted a little. I really think he should take care of you, like he does, but he can't get you out of _every_ mess, especially not the mess you are responsible for. This would be a full time job for him."

"Bite me." Sam murmured, tossing the towel, he had used to wiping the blood away on the ground.

"What was that?" John asked dangerously. "You better watch your mouth, if you don't want to have your face even more swollen."

Sam looked at his father, wanting to talk back, but deciding against it, just because he knew that his voice would break as soon as he used it.

"Go to your room, for your own sake." John stated coldly and was surprised that Sam actually obeyed.

In the small room, Sam laid down on Dean's bed, tugging the blanket over his head, tears running down his face.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_**A**__** COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**_

"Hey dad" Dean greeted, smiling at his father. It was rare that John would be at home and so it was the only time that Dean could go to parties like other teenagers.

"Hey Dean;" John managed to smile at his oldest son. "How was the party?"

"Pretty cool so far, though the _real_ party will start in one hour." Dean settled down at the other end of the couch. John was sorry for Dean that the boy couldn't stay over night over there, like all his new friends. Unfortunately he had a meeting with Caleb on the next morning, so Dean had to take care of Sam.

"So…dad… about what did you two fought today?" Dean asked casually, looking at the TV.

"What? How… why?" John shook his head.

"Well, it's just ten o' clock and Sammy is already in our room and the food on the table is nearly untouched, like always when you two fight." Dean pointed at the full tables by the sink.

John looked at his son in awe. Dean got sensitive over the years; it was like he could feel what's going on with Sam.

"Sam got into a fight after school. Some stupid guys have beaten him." John explained.

"Oh my… why? And how bad?" Dean asked shocked.

"Not so bad, I think… and I really don't know _why_." John answered with a shrug. "He had called some boys names, but I don't know why."

"Okay." I'll go and talk to him." Dean got up and left to the other room.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean couldn't help but smile when he found his little brother in his bed. Sam slept right there, his face burring in Dean's pillow.

"Hey Sammy" Dean sat down beside his brother, running a hand over the kid's arm. Immediately Sam jumped up, his eyes bloodshot, looking at the young man in front him.

"I thought you would be at a party?" Sam's voice was still horse from crying.

"I was. What happened today? Shall I take care of your lip?" Dean asked, lifting Sam's chin, so he could look at his brother's mouth.

"No, you don't have to take care about anything, anymore." Sam swatted his big brother's hands away.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned stunned.

"Don't 'Sammy' me. Just leave me alone." Sam got out of Dean's bed, heading for his own, facing the wall.

"Have you lost your mind? I haven's done anything." Dean walked over to his kid brother, getting a hold on his shoulder.

Than happened something neither of them had expected. Sam balled a fist and threw a hard punch into his brother's stomach, turning around very fast.

For a few seconds both brothers just stare at each other, both with an equal surprised face.

"Dean" Sam bit his lip, causing it to bleed again. He had no idea how he could fix this, guilt in his voice.

"Later. I think we both need time to calm down." Dean hissed, leaving to join his father in the lager room.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

Dean slowly returned to the bedroom, after throwing a blanket over the sleeping form of his father. He had worked in the kitchen, cleaning everything up, even the bloody towel on the floor.

"Hey Sammy" He whispered, turning the lights on, wanting to know, if his annoying brother was still mad at him.

"Sammy?" He asked louder, when he received no answer.

"Oh damned." Dean cursed when both beds were empty and the window open. "Shit"

When he had his cell phone in his hands, he dialled Sam's number with trembling hands. _Answer the phone!_ _I will beat the crap out of you, if something had happened to you. Better be okay._

"De…" Dean winced at the crying voice of his little brother, but at least he had picked up the phone. "Dean… hey… I'm…. Dean… sorry."

"Where are you?" Dean interrupt the idiotic apologize of his baby brother. "Are you hurt?"

"No…" Sam sniffed. "Can you… I mean… can you come… and get me?" Sammy cried into the phone.

"Yeah, just tell me where you are." Dean ordered, writing a note to his father that he would be back soon.

"At the school… at the main entrance. Please Dean… I…" Sam's voice brake again.

"It's okay, Sammy, I'll be right there." Dean promised, already sitting behind the wheel of his loved car.

"Can you just keep talking?" Sam asked, holding back a sob.

"Sure Sammy." Dean said with a worried voice.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_**A FEW MINUTES LATER**_

"Hey Sammy I'm at the school, where are you?" Dean asked gently, stepping out of the car.

Seconds later he could see his little brother approach him on shaking legs and nearly running. Immediately Dean was thrown into his 'big brother mode.' He put his cell phone in his jeans pocket and opened his arms, so that Sam knew that he was allowed to hug him if he wanted to.

And of course Sam wanted to, he didn't even slow down, before throwing both arms around his brothers middle, pressing his face into Dean's chest.

"Whoa, Sammy, take it easy." Dean whispered, looking down at his brother, caressing his hair with one hand.

"Dean… I'm so sorry." Sam apologized, gripping the front of his brother's T-shirt.

"What happened?" Dean lifted Sam's head with a hand, the other on the small of Sam's back.

"I…" Again Sam's voice broke into heartbreaking sobs.

"Okay, sit down." Dean turned around with Sam, so that Sam was able to let himself fall into the driver's seat of the Impala. Dean kneeled in front of Sam, looking up to his brother and taking both of his hands. "Sam, what happened?"

After Sam had taken a deep breath, he looked in his brothers eyes. Dean didn't like the fear and guilt he could see there. Sam looked like he was expecting that Dean would yell at him.

"I… run off." Sam stated.

"Yeah… I kind of realized that, when you wasn't in our room." Dean smiled sadly, before he continued: "Why did you run off?"

"I thought I would be able to handle a night outside alone, without you." Sam cried.

"That's stupid. Why would you do this?" Dean wondered totally taken aback.

"Well… Dad told me to stand up more for myself… and oh gosh he is so right. You pretty much do everything for me… Look… even when you are mad at me you pick me up instead of leaving my ass out here."

"Well…" Dean chuckled. "I'm awesome."

"Oh Dean… that isn't funny." Sam shouted, getting up and walked back into the middle of the porch, followed by Dean. "You never had a childhood because of me; you can't even go to a party. You have to stay at home to make me breakfast tomorrow morning. That's just stupid."

"_That_ is why you run off?" Dean asked, faking a laugh, when he saw his little brother nod.

"That's pretty much the most idiotic thing I have ever heard." Dean shook his head, sitting down in the car, behind the wheel, his feet dangling out of the car. "Come here." He ordered kindly, reaching for his brother with both arms, when he was near enough.

After that, Sam found himself, leaning against his brother, nearly sitting in his lap.

Dean crossed his arms in front of Sam's chest, dropping his chin on his shoulder. "Sammy" he started, feeling Sam tense a little. "I do what I do, because I love doing it. Sure… the party would have been fun… the girls there… puh." Sam smiled at Dean's voice. "But, hey… nothing is better than taking care of you. It's the only thing that makes me feel needed." Dean confessed, causing a muffled sob of the younger boy.

"To see that you can fall asleep in my bed, when you are down is enough to make me happy." Dean nudged the back of Sam's head with his front head. "If you want to prove dad, that you be able to stand up for yourself, than clean your side of the room or something like that. Or if you want to show dad that you're brave than just eat his meal… I'll tell you… that would be really brave. Or if you…"

"Okay, okay… I understand." Sam chuckled, moving his own arms around the stronger ones of his big brother.

"Okay, than promise me, not to run off like that again." Dean smiled.

"I promise… Dean… I'm sorry." Sam whispered.

"For what?" Dean laughed.

"Punching you… running off…thinking that I could handle this whole thing without help… making you worry." Sam's voice trembled again.

"It's okay… Get into the passengers side, I want to drive home." Dean ordered, gently pushing Sam away.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_**NEARLY AT THE APARTMENT**_

"Everything okay?" Dean asked, the boys haven't talked since the porch. Sam was hugging himself beside him and looked terrified.

"Well… Dad will kill me." Sam didn't look at his brother, knowing that their father would be wide-awake to greet them as soon as they arrived.

"Don't worry about it." Dean said, stopping the car. After he got out he made his way to the other side of the car, opening the door for his brother. "Just trust me and do what I tell you. Okay?"

Sam nodded, unable to speak. He stepped behind his big brother, shielding himself, when Dean opened the door, guessing what they would find behind it.

"Where have you been?" An angry shout cut the air and Sam wasn't surprised when a furious John made his way over to him. "YOU LITTLE…"

"Stop." Dean shouted, both hands on the chest of his father, stopping the man from getting near Sam. "Calm down dad. Sam, go into our room."

Sam didn't hesitate and obeyed his brother order.

As soon Sam had vanished into the other room, both other man stepped away from each other, the older glaring at the younger, who glared back.

"What did you think? Is he my or your son?" John asked, sitting down on the couch. Dean did the same.

"Yours, but I'm kind of his guardian, especially when his own father seems like he wants to throw punches." Dean countered furiously.

"I didn't want to throw punches; I wanted to talk to him." John stated defensive, not believing that his son really thought that he would hit Sam.

"Dad, I know that you wouldn't hit him." Dean explained, like he would talk to a kid. "But you wouldn't just _talk_ to him, you would shout at him and you would exaggerate everything and dad, Sam can't stand your verbal attacks. It hurt him hard what you have said today, that's why he vanished."

John closed his eyes, letting out a breath. Dean smiled, knowing that his father calmed down finally.

"Okay. You can deal with him?" John asked, knowing that Dean would be the more reasonable and patient father-figure right now.

"Yeah, I sure can do this, dad." Dean smiled content, getting up, not expecting John to grip his arm, who was on his feet, too.

"Thanks, Dean." John knew that his son would understand, giving him the briefest hug.

"Good night dad." Dean whispered happily, enjoying what happened.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

When Dean got into the room, his little brother waited in, Sam sat on his bed, his eyes glued on the door. Dean smiled, seeing the relief that washed over his little brother, when Dean was the one who stepped inside.

"Hey buddy." Dean sat down beside his brother, leaning heavily against the wall, letting Sam fall against him.

"Dad and you are okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I guess, dad and I are better than okay." He smiled, ruffling his brother's hair. "And for now dad and you are okay, too."

"How…?" Sam asked, looking up to his brother.

"I'm blaming my special charm." Dean laughed.

"Thanks Dean, you are amazing." Sam smiled.

"I know." Dean said, hugging Sam tighter. "Well, what happened today at school?"

Sam blushed "They called me Sammy, even after I told them that only my brother is allowed to call me this. So I called them 'dumb asses' and they weren't found of this either."

"That's my boy." Dean laughed and got up, after placing a gentle kiss on his brother's top. "Now sleep, bitch."

"Night jerk." Sam laughed.

When both brothers laid in their own bed, thinking about the recent happenings, they came to the same solution.

_They would always hold each other's back._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**Soo… this was it… I guess… **

**Please tell me what you think… **

**Lots of love and hugs for them, who read it. **


End file.
